If Only For A Moment
by L.S.H
Summary: Set during BD a few weeks before the wedding. Bella realises that she will never be a eighteen year old human kid again, and has a fun kid like moment. WARNING Grease movie is used.


It was a rainy day in Forks. Well, to be honest most days were rainy in Forks. Bella was trying to remember the last day were it had actually clear skies. Days like this made her really miss Phoenix. She could recall the day were her and her mum would lounge in the garden going through her mothers large music collection and drinking ice tea. She misses those days, no vampires, and no werewolves. Just her and her mum.

But of course if she had never came to Forks, she would have never met the Cullen family. And never met the love of her life – Edward. But she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss those days. She would never voice those thoughts however; she had come so far in the last two years. And in a matter of weeks she would be married.

And that scared her.

Not because she was giving her heart to one man, to be honest that didn't bother her at all. It had always been Edward. And it always will. It didn't scare her that she was leaving her family behind. It made her sad and guilty, but not scared. The one thing that scared her the most was: she would never get to be an eighteen year old girl again. It was stupid really. He mum had always said she was eighteen going on thirty. And she had done her fair share of crazy stuff as eighteen year girls should do. And then again once she is changed she will be eighteen forever.

But that's not the same.

She will never get the same feeling that she has right now. Never get the same flutter in her stomach when she is asked for ID at a club. Never get to giggle at some immature eighteen year old right of passage. Never get to watch Grease, laugh and cry with the characters and sing along to the song, and feel so related Sandy.

Well she could still do those things. But it wouldn't be the same.

So Bella found her Grease DVD in between the junk under her bed. Thank god Charlie was at work. She hugged her pillow to her chest, watching the movie intently, occasionally talking along with the dialog, even though she know all the words off by heart. Of course she sang to every song, and dancing was attempted but her clumsiness got in the way. But she didn't care because this was how it was supposed to be.

And when the final song came on she couldn't stop herself from singing at the top of her lungs dancing around the house, putting the TV to maximum volume.

I solve my problems and I see the light

We got a loving' thing, we gotta feed it right

There ain't no danger we can go to far

We start believing now that we can be what we are

Grease is the word

She couldn't stop herself from grabbing a discarded hairbrush, pretending it was a microphone. Jumping onto the sofa.

They think our love is just a growing pain

Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame

Their lips are lying only real is real

We stop the fight right now, we got to be what feel

Grease is the word

It's got groove it's got meaning

Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion

Grease is the way we are feeling

We take the pressure and we throw away

Conventionality belongs to yesterday

There is a chance that we can make it so far

We start believing now but we can be who we are

Grease is the word

It's got groove it's got meaning

Grease is the time, is the place is the motion

Grease is the way we are feeling

This is the life of illusion

Right trouble laced with confusion

What are we doing?

We take the pressure and we throw away

Conventionality belongs to yesterday

There is a chance that we can make it so far

We start believing now that we can be who we are

Grease is the word

It's got groove it's got meaning

Grease is the time, is the place is the motion

Grease is the way we are feeling

Grease is the word

It's got groove it's got meaning

Grease is the time, is the place is the motion

Grease is the way we are feeling

Grease is the word

Is the word

Is the word

Is the word

She laughed jumping onto the sofa. Somehow she doubted most eighteen year olds did this. But she couldn't care less. Later on when Charlie came home Bella couldn't stop herself from humming Grease while preparing their dinner.

"You're in a happy mood." Said Charlie gruffly. He had not had the best of work days. Bella just nodded in agreement.

Bella settled herself into the sheets, when she heard a noise by her wind. She couldn't even get five minutes sleep without someone bothering her. She instantly relaxed realizing it was Edward. He easily slipped through her window. He was wearing his crooked grin that turns Bella's stomach to jelly every time. His golden eyes searched her face for any trace of emotion, tiring to read her. He had gotten pretty good at it to.

"You're late." She said putting on her best pout face.

He chuckled quietly. "Sorry Love." He said in his velvet voice, keeping it low so as not to wake Charlie. He kissed her forehead. When he withdrew, sitting at the edge of her bed, she sat up leaning close to him, eyebrows raised for an explanation.

"Emmett." He said simply.

Bella smiled. There was no need to carry on with that story.

"How has your day been?" he asked

Bella smiled wider. "Quite fun actually." She laughed slightly

Edward had a slightly confused look on his as if he didn't get the joke and wanted an explanation, But something else caught his attention.

"Bella have you been crying?" He suddenly sounded very concerned.

Bella, who hadn't noticed this, brought a hand to her cheek, feeling wet. "Oh." She said surprised, bring her attention back to a concerned Edward. "I'm fine."

He moved in hugging her tightly. "Are you Sure?" She let his scent wish over her, as she nuzzled into his neck. "Yes." And if it was possible her smile got wider. And she repeated again, but more to herself.

"I'm fine."

AN: Well this was okay I think, not my best, but sometimes that happens. This is my first twilight fanfiction. I apologies for my weakness for Grease. I'm pretty sure most eighteen year olds who read this will not do what Bella just did but if you do I salute you. But I guess I see this as Bella's "right if passage" to growing up and becoming a vampire and just being a kid again. I feel that Stephenie Meyer didn't focus on the fact that Bella is still a kid, and that annoyed me slightly, but of course there were more important things going on in the story. I don't own twilight all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own Grease, as much as I would love to. Grease is the word by Frankie Valli features in this story, and yes you guessed it, I don't own that either. I'm not a huge twilight fan, so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes or offended any one with my uncharacteristic like traits.

Reviews would be appreciated.

L.S.H


End file.
